The Ramen Fight
by animefreak44
Summary: Everybody likes Ramen right? WRONG! this is a crackfic so expect it to be... uhh interesting as some would say...XP


One day in Kononoha ( and yes it is Konoha but im high so i don't care XP) Naruto was sitting at the Raman shop counter thinking about how badly he wanted to beat Sasuke in battle. "You know what!!!" he exclaimed. "I'm gonna go find that baka and beat his baka butt! He's gonna get a baka-bop like never before!!!!!" Naruto exited the Ramen shop and ran down the street to go find Sasuke. He practically ran all over town but he couldn't find him. "Hmm maybe he is at the training center." So Naruto ran to the training center so he could give Sasuke a piece of his ninjaness. "Sasuke!!!!" Naruto yelled as he entered. "…" "Sasuke??? Where is he?" He wondered. Naruto left the training center and walked outside. Where is that baka-headed emo? "Hi Naruto!" called a voice from behind him. "Oh! Hi Sakura! Have you seen Sasuke?" asked Naruto. "No. Why would I know where he is?" "Well… I just figured since you're a crazed fangirl that you would like be stalking him or something- OW!" Naruto's sentence was interrupted by a stingy slap to the face. "Ow! Sakura!" "Just because I like Sasuke doesn't mean I STALK him!!!!" "… actuallyyyy……" "Shut up! Go eat Ramen!" Sakura screamed in Naruto's ear. She spun away and left Naruto in the dust. DING! (Naruto has an idea) "I can use my ninja tracking skills to find him!" He was so proud of himself that he began immediately. Kneeling on the ground he put his ninja nose to the dirt and started to sniff. "Hmm. Hmmmm. HMMMMM! AW! He went this way!" Naruto said clearly proud of himself. He began to walk forward into some woods. On and on and on and on and on he walked until…. he came to a small building. He had used his "ninja tracking skills" for such a long time now that he became high off of the dirt!!! 0.o "Ah! He's ahh uhmm in this building ty-ped place ace ace!" He entered the building. It was dark and musty smelling. "Sasuke!" he screamed. "Hey! Baka-bakaaaaa!!!" No response. He then noticed a small light coming from a room with the door almost shut. "I'm going to try his way!" He said sounding drunk as could be. He opened the door and saw the unthinkable! Sasuke was sitting at a table, with Orochimaru, Kabuto, Itachi, and Kisame having TEA! "Whoa! WTF is going on here?!" Naruto screamed in unbelief. "What the heck are ya doin! What's with the tea!?" "It's Ginseng." Sasuke answered sipping his tea. "I don't care what kind it is I just- did you say Ginseng? Ooo that goes nice with ramen!" Itachi proceeded to hold up a bowl of ramen. "AHg! YES!" Naruto rejoiced and sat down to enjoy. "You know, I never thought we, of all people, would ever sit next to each other enjoying such a lovely treat." Said Kabuto slurping ramen noodles. "Eww how can you EAT that stuff?" Sasuke asked, clearly disgusted. GASP all but Orochimaru were shocked. "What? It is nasty." Orochimaru said simply. "GO DIE!" Naruto said pointing an accusing finger at him. "You just don't understand the delights of these lovely chicken flavored noodles. Such curly pleasure awaiting to take your tastes buds on a journey of pure paradise. gasp I should write a poem about such a wonderful grace." Itachi skipped away to the back room of the house to write his poem. "…Could that get any GAYER!?" Kisame said breaking a 3 minute silence. "Anyway…" "So yeah like I was saying… How do you NOT like ramen!?" Naruto screamed. "Where's the fire! Where's the fire!" Neji suddenly burst into the room screaming about fire. "Neji??? What are you-" "Oh. Sorry wrong fanfic. Umm whose writing the one about… umm burning mac&cheese I guess?" "You're looking for the next page over." Kabuto answered pointing to the right. "Oh thanks!" Neji left and they continued their battle about ramen. "Ramen is gross and that's all there is to it," demanded Orochimaru. "You are the most retarded person I have ever met!" Kabuto replied. "No. I agree with Orochi. It's gross. Not only that, but it's full of calories." Sasuke shot back. "Okay, since when do YOU care about calories!?" Kisame asked. "I have always cared about my health. Unlike some people." Sasuke mumbled glaring at Kisame. "What!? Okay so I snack on a puffer fish once and a while. They're good!" "And fattening as I can see." Sasuke said clearly as an insult. "I have finished!" Itachi exclaimed bursting out of the back room. "Would anyone like to hear it?" "Itachi, we're kind of fighting here!" Naruto said in a drunk slash annoyed tone. "Why?" Itachi asked. "Where exactly _were_ you ten minuets ago!?" Kabuto yelled. Itachi ignored all of this and climbed on the table and began to read his poem. "What is this wonderful taste that I place upon my tongue? That I enjoy…" "Ramen is good and you suck!" Naruto screamed still sounding drunk. "Ramen is butt and so's your mom!" "You take that back you angsty emo freak!" "Shut up you fagbag!" "Oh you called me a fagbag ohh my feelings are so hurt now!" "You are so-" "…these delights I am allowed to bestow upon myself, they please my so. Ramen is good or bad depending on your taste. There are no grounds to be fighting over such things. Thank you" Itachi stepped off the table only to see everyone's eyes filled with tears. "sniff that was beautiful Itachi." Kabuto said softly. "I- I- I'm sorry Naruto!" Sasuke yelled. "Me too!!!" Naruto said. "Oh guys we were so silly to be fighting over such a simple thing as ramen." Orochimaru added after a brief silence. "Let's go home guys." Kisame said finally. They all began home into the sunset. "AHGGG!!!!!!" they all screamed bloody murder running in the opposite direction. "Rabid FANGIRLS!!!" "OMG IT'S SAUKE!" "LOOK! NARUTO!" "HEY HEY!!! I SEE ITACHI!" "Okay guys, we all new this day would come… are we ready?" Sasuke said confidently. "YEAH!" they all agreed. "COME ON!" Kabuto yelled pulling out his kunai. "RAWR!" they all charged at the rabid fangirls swiping their weapons left and right. "Hey! Don't_I_ have any fangirls?" Orochimaru asked sadly. "sniff FINE! I'm going home!" bump He suddenly ran into someone. "AHG! I'VE HEARD OF YOU!" they both said at the same time. "AHHH!!!" Orochimaru ran down the left way in the path and Michael Jackson ran to the right. D

"… Hey! Is anyone here? Hellooo! Hey what's with all the dead fangirls?" "Aw!" said a half-dead fangirl. "Aww! You're Sai! I love you!" "AHG!" Then Sai ran off into the- well the sun set by now so into the darkness.

THE END!


End file.
